


Mistletoe | Karkat Vantas x Reader

by DatStriderDoe



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fanfic, Holidays, Mistletoe, Romance, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-04
Updated: 2015-04-04
Packaged: 2018-03-21 04:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3677415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatStriderDoe/pseuds/DatStriderDoe





	Mistletoe | Karkat Vantas x Reader

You were sitting in the living room to the house you shared with your best friend and crush, Karkat Vantas. It wasn't just a crush. No, you were in love with him. You couldn't tell him that, though, or else it would make shit awkward. You and Karkat were best friends because you both share a hatred for people, and you can stand each other. You ended up falling in love with him a while ago, though.

You kept glancing up from your notebook to look at Karkat, making sure your drawing of him would come out perfectly. He was adorable, in your eyes.

It was almost Christmas. This was Karkat's first Christmas, and you wanted to tell him how you felt about him. You continued your drawing of him, making sure to fit in each and every detail of his. Karkat was busy on his laptop, probably on Pesterchum, pestering Sollux or something.

You were finally done with your drawing after a while. You made Karkat wear a Christmas sweater today since it was Christmas Eve, and he looked absolutely adorable in it. You looked down at it in happiness and sighed. You stood up and went to grab the tape. You went back into the living room and taped the picture up above the fireplace. Karkat looked up and huffed.

"Are you serious, (y/n)?" Karkat mumbled. But when you looked at him, you could see a small smile on his beautiful face, which made you smile as well. You grabbed your laptop and sat back down on the couch. You opened up Pesterchum and saw that Terezi was on, and this made you quite happy. She was your best friend as well, and she was the one that you could go to about anything. Just as you clicked her Pesterchum to open a chat, she pestered you.

\-- gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering (pesterchum name) [PCN] at 4:26 --

GC: HOW 1S 3V3RYTH1NG GO1NG W1TH YOU 4ND K4RK4T?  
[PCN]: Bad. He probably sees nothing in me. I'm gonna confess my feelings to him tomorrow or tonight.  
GC: R34LLY? 1 W1SH YOU LUCK  
GC: W1TH K4RK4T YOU'LL N3V3R KNOW  
[PCN]: Well what do you suggest I do?  
GC: SOM3TH1NG CL3V3R. F1ND 4N 3XCUS3 TO K1SS H1M  
[PCN]: I GOT IT! Thanks, Terezi!  
GC: 1 DON'T KNOW WH4T 1 D1D BUT YOU'R3 W3LCOM3

\-- catastrophicGenius [CG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC] at 4:32 --

 

>time skip brought to you by betty crocker, john's worst enemy

"Karkat, can you come here please?" You yelled. You took Terezi's advice and found an excuse to kiss Karkat. Your bait was mistletoe. But you needed help hanging it up. It was the perfect excuse in your opinion, since it was Christmas Eve. You decided to do this early.

Karkat came over and help you hang the small plant up. "What is this?" He asked quietly after he finished hanging up the mistletoe. "Mistletoe. When two people are caught under it, they're supposed to kiss. It's a Christmas tradition." You looked up into his eyes. He was surprisingly looking into yours when you met his.

Suddenly, Karkat grabbed your arms and held you in place. "Does that mean I can do this?" And it was like everything went in slow motion. Karkat leaned in and kissed you. You couldn't believe it. The boy you were madly in love with was kissing you.

You were shocked and frozen for a few seconds, but you then regained your senses and kissed back finally. You wrapped your arms around his neck, while his found your waist. He smiled into the kiss, as did you. You both pulled away when oxygen was begging to reach your lungs. You both pulled away, panting.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting to do that, (y/n)." He mumbled, breathless.

"I can only say the same." You smiled lightly.

"I'm flushed for you, (y/n)."

"I love you, too, Karkat."


End file.
